


Forever

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Dom and Orli scheme, they want to see their friends happy, togetherFirst posted to LiveJournal 4/2005





	1. Chapter 1

Forever (1/2)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Viggo/Sean, Dom/Orli  
Warnings: Sex, like it’s a bad thing  
Disclaimer: Don’t know them, don’t own them, wish I did. This is fiction, not real. All from my own warped little mind.  
Beta (s): The Amazing Jeannette.  
Summary: Dom and Orli scheme, they want to see their friends happy, together  
First posted to LiveJournal 4/2005

 

Viggo awoke with a start. He had been watching an old movie on the TV and when he woke up he realized that it must have been over for quite a while as the screen was all snowy and the channel was off the air. He also realized that his crotch was wet and that was what had awakened him.

"What the hell is wrong with me,” he thought.

He vaguely remembered dreaming about his friend Sean Bean, but couldn't remember what it was about. Just that he was very aroused and then woke up when he came all over himself. Very confusing.

"I'm a little old for a wet dream", he grumbled.

Viggo got up, shut off the TV and went upstairs to shower and go to bed. He had to be up early to get ready for a trip up north in the morning and it was already after 2am. He tried to put what had happened out of his mind.

Sean was in town for some promo work for a new movie the week before and they had spent some time together. Had dinner, talked, the stuff they normally did. Tried to catch up on all the things they had been doing since the last time they had seen each other. Nothing out of the ordinary for them, except that Viggo realized how much he really missed his friend and wished they could find more time to be together, like they had been in New Zealand. But with their filming schedules and trying to spend time with their kids, it just got harder and harder to find the time. They still talked on the phone, made any premiers they could, and visited when they were on the same side of the world, but it was not the same as it used to be.

Viggo got up the next morning, packed the car, and headed out to visit his family in Idaho. He put everything from the night before out of his mind and planned on a fun trip. He also wanted to get his house up there cleaned up and running again. He was between projects and planned to stay there for a couple of months. Henry would be out of school soon and they would be spending the time together. Nothing like clean country living to clear the mind and let you make a few plans.

He made it as far as Winnemucca, Nevada that day and had to stop for the night. He found a motel and went off in search of dinner. When he got back to the room, he still wasn't very tired and flipped on the TV. As he surfed the channels he found they were showing Troy on a pay-per-view channel. He thought 'What the Hell' and hit the button to order it. It gave him a good chance to at least look at his friends, even if he couldn't see them in person right then. As he watched, he was pleased to see how much Orli had grown as an actor. It made him remember when they had first started filming and how young and inexperienced Orli was. He had grown up while making LOTR. He was a talented, beautiful young man. And a lot of fun to be around. He could see why all the fan girls out there were so crazy about him. He watched all the scenes that Sean was in extra careful.

"God awful wig, but he looks really good in that costume," he said to no one there.

When the movie ended Viggo started getting ready for bed. He wanted to be up early and hopefully make Sandpoint in one shot. It would be a long trip from there, but if he didn't stop too often he should be able to make it. He shut off the TV, jumped in the shower and then hit the bed. He was sleeping soundly, not even hearing the traffic going by outside, when he suddenly awoke with a gasp.

As he caught his breath he couldn't help but think, 'What the hell is going on? Twice in two nights,' and got up to clean himself up.

Viggo looked at the clock and saw it was after 5am anyway, so he decided to stay up and get going on the road. He stopped and picked up some donuts and coffee, then started on the long trip north.

After too many hours on the road, and lots of coffee to keep awake, Viggo finally arrived at his brother’s home in Sandpoint. Charlie was happy to see him. Viggo unloaded just his overnight bag and spent the night in the guestroom. He'd go on to his own place tomorrow when it was daylight when he could see to unpack. Then he would have time to start with turning things on and cleaning things up. It would be several weeks before Henry would be there, but he was expecting some of the old gang to come in over the next weekend to visit. He hadn't seen anybody but Sean in ages and was looking forward to the visit.

The next morning Viggo was up early and off to the house. When he got there he realized how long it had been since anyone had taken care of the yard. The weeds were up to his hips and dry, the roses were growing wild everywhere, and when he opened the front door the smell of stale air hit him hard in the face. First thing he did was open all the windows and air the place out. Then he grabbed things out of the car and started to unpack. After an hour or so Viggo began to wonder why he had never had air conditioning installed in the house. He knew it wasn't normally that hot this far north, but he was starting to feel the warmth of the day from all his activity. He stopped for a break and wandered from room to room to see just what needed to be done now that he had everything he brought with him stowed away.

'There must be over an inch of dust on everything, even the floors. Plenty of time to get everything back together before anyone gets here,' he thought.

Viggo spent the next four days working around the place. Weeding, mowing, fixing the yard in general, and cleaning the house from top to bottom, kept him to busy and tired to give any thoughts to what had happened before he got there. It was Friday night and Viggo was just putting the last of his dishes in the sink to soak when he heard a loud pounding on the door and Dom yelling for him. Viggo rushed to the door to let his friends in. As he opened the door a flying Orli, who landed right in his arms and planted a large kiss on his lips, suddenly attacked him. Viggo almost fell over, both from the direct hit and from the surprise of Orli in his arms. He hadn't been expecting him, just Dom and Elijah. As he untied Orli from around his neck, he got a big hug from Dom, but couldn't see Elijah.

"So, I have a surprise Elf, but where's Lij?” he asked Dom as he reached to help carry a suitcase inside.

"Elwood couldn't make it and Orli wanted to come, so I brought him instead. Thought it would give the two of us a chance to be together, what with our schedules and all. You don't mind, do you Vig?” Dom asked.

"Not at all, just surprised. Come on in and let's get you guys settled. You guys hungry? Want a beer or something?" Viggo asked.

"Nope, ate on the way up, beer is good, and stop trying so hard," Orli told him.

Viggo helped the guys gather up their bags, and wasn't surprised to see that Orli had twice as much stuff as Dom. He always had twice as much stuff as anyone Viggo had ever known. He led them up the front stairs and stopped at the first room at the top, opening the door and leading Dom in.

"I thought that this would work for you, Dom. Hope it's OK. Orli, you're room is across the hall," Viggo said as he stepped out and opened the other door. "Bathroom is down the hall on your right."

Dom and Orli looked at each other and wondered what was up with Viggo; he seemed kind of nervous. "So, where's your room, Vig," Orli asked.

"It's at the end of the hall, across from the bath," Viggo said. "After you guys get settled in, come on down stairs and we'll get those beers, then I'll give you a tour of the place," and he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Orli and Dom shrugged and started putting their stuff away. They figured they had some time to try and figure out what was going on before the surprise they had planned for Viggo got there the next day.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they could hear Viggo in what must be the kitchen and followed the sounds until they found him. They stood quietly in the door watching as he chucked dishes into cupboards and slammed doors, oblivious to anyone else in the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned and saw Dom and Orli standing there.

"So, you done unpacking?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yep, and ready for that beer and tour whenever you are," Orli said, looping his arm around Viggo's waist.

As they started to wander off, Orli looked over his shoulder and winked at Dom. They were so going to enjoy tomorrow night.

The three men sat around until fairly late visiting, talking about what they had been doing, where they had been, what was new in their lives. Orli and Dom tried to gently pry out of Viggo what seemed to be bothering him, but he just shrugged it off as he had a lot on his mind and that having them there was just the ticket to make things better. They finally turned in after midnight, planning on a late breakfast and visiting more the next day.

As soon as they were sure that Viggo had gone to his room, Dom slipped across to Orli's and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to wait until Viggo was in his room before coming over. No point in upsetting him any further,” Dom said. "Do you think we're right to be doing this," he asked as he slipped his arms around Orli and started to nuzzle his neck.

"Yeah, I don't know how he'd take the idea of us as a couple and no point in finding out now while he's already worked up about something," Orli said. "And yes, I think this is just what the two of them need. They're just too damn stubborn to admit it," Orli continued as he started peeling Dom's shirt off and attacking his now bare chest.

After telling Dom and Orli good night, Viggo headed for his own room. He was tired, and he had the idea that they were up to something, but it was hard to tell with them. They were always up to something. He just hoped it wasn't going to include him. He wasn't in the mood. Viggo showered and got into bed, taking a book he was trying to read with him, maybe it would help lull him off to an easy night of sleep. Having his current company was starting to get his mind thinking about other friends he had and how much he missed them. Just as he had turned out the lights and was starting to drift off into a peaceful sleep, he heard it. The sounds were coming from the room that Orli was staying in. He thought at first that it was just his overactive imagination, when he heard more.

'Nope, not my mind. That was definitely a groan I heard. They can't really be going at each other, can they? Not after all this time, and not in my house,' he thought, as he heard the unmistakable sound of the bed gently thumping against the wall.

Viggo covered his head with his pillow to drown out the sounds, but it wasn't helping. It seemed to go on forever, when he finally heard what sounded like a very happy "Oh, Fuck" coming from the other room from both men.

'Good, now maybe I can get some sleep.' And eventually Viggo did drift off, only to be plagued by the same dreams again only this time clearer and he could see that it was Sean that he was making love with.

~tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Forever (2/2)

 

When the boys got up the next morning and went down to the kitchen, there sat Viggo, drinking coffee and looking like he hadn't slept at all.

"What's up, old man? You look like shit,” Orli said, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee.

"Well, it seems that there were some odd sounds last night that were keeping me awake, and then I couldn't sleep very well after. Did you two hear anything,” Viggo asked, while giving them both a death glare.

Orli and Dom looked at each other, then at Viggo. They thought they had been very quiet and careful so as not to disturb him.

"Sorry, man," Dom said. "We were trying to keep it down. Didn't want to bother you".

"So, when did you two become such 'good' friends," Viggo asked.

"Oh, been awhile," Orli replied, trying very hard not to look Viggo in the eye.

"Actually, since before we left New Zealand," Dom volunteered. "We just didn't want to let on to the rest because we didn't know how you'd all feel about us".

Viggo wasn't really surprised. Of all the touchy-feely people on the movie, Dom and Orli had been the most.

"So, are you happy? How does it work for you, being so far apart with filming obligations?" he asked.

He had a million other questions running through his mind, but this seemed like the place to start.

"Oh, very happy. Can't imagine life without him," said Orli.

"Same for me" said Dom. "And as for filming, we see each other whenever we possibly can. Like this weekend here. And Elijah lets us have his place when we're in New York, makes that easier. And then there's lots of phone sex and stuff,” filled in Dom.

"Some of that was a bit too much info, guys, but thanks,” Viggo replied, wishing he had the nerve to do something like that himself, but knowing that it would never work for him.

“So, anyone for breakfast, or just coffee today?" Viggo asked.

"Just coffee for me,” said Orli and Dom at the same time, laughing.

They all sat and had another cup and visited some more. After they were done, they went to get around for the day, then planned on a little fishing. At least Dom and Viggo did. Orli was going along just to be with them; no killing things for him.

They got back around 4pm and all went to their rooms to get cleaned up. Dom and Orli started wondering when the surprise was going to arrive, and how Viggo was going to react. After all their talking during the day, they were pretty sure this was what he needed. They just hoped HE would see it that way.

After they were both cleaned up, and a quick before-dinner romp under the covers, they headed downstairs just in time to hear the car drive up. They both rushed to the door, beating Viggo by quite a bit. Just as Viggo came out on the porch, Sean Bean stepped out of his rental car. The look on Viggo's face was priceless. You could tell he had no idea that Sean was coming, and that he was pleased to see him.

Dom and Orli stepped out of the way and let the two friends greet each other. It was funny seeing them both light up at the sight of the other and still try to be cool about it. Yep, was definitely what Viggo needed, and Sean too, from the looks of it. Maybe with a little work and prodding they could realize how much they cared for each other and belonged together.

As they helped carry Sean's bags into the house, Viggo and Sean walked side by side touching lightly as they walked and talked.

"I guess I can put you in the room I had for Dom, since he's not staying in it,” Viggo told him.

"Oh, and where is Dom staying if not in his own room," Sean questioned.

"He's with me in my room, right where he belongs," Orli answered before Viggo had a chance.

Sean's eyes grew wide but he didn't say anything. He figured he would have a chance to find things out later, after he was settled in.

After Viggo and the interesting couple left him alone, Sean unpacked and changed into some soft, worn jeans and shirt and headed downstairs. He sure could use a drink and he was dying to hear what was going on with the Orlando/Dominic relationship. These two he had never pictured together. Others yes, but not them. Sean felt a twinge of jealousy that they had worked this out and he was stuck with wanting one of his best friends, and no guts to do anything about it . Maybe this visit would help that problem along, since Viggo didn’t seem to have a problem with “that sort of thing”.

When Sean got to the bottom of the stairs he headed in the direction of the only sounds he could hear, which seemed to be in the kitchen. As he walked through the door, the sight in front of him stopped him dead. There was Viggo bent over the counter cutting up something for dinner.

“Well, how about something to drink for a weary friend,” Sean said. Viggo nearly jumped out of his skin, and in the process cut his finger with the knife he was using to cut vegetables.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, dropping the knife and moving over to stick his hand under some water to stop the bleeding.

“Sorry, Viggo. Thought you heard me come in. Let me see that,” Sean said, reaching for Viggo’s hand.

As Sean reached out and grabbed Viggo’s hand, they both just stopped and looked at each other, and it felt like an electric current ran from one hand to the other. They looked up at the same time and blue eyes locked on green. Without thinking they reached in at the same time and pressed their lips together. Neither one could believe how right it felt, like something that had been missing from their lives was suddenly found. As they slowly pulled away, they were met with snickering sounds from the doorway. They jumped apart a bit and looked over to see Orli and Dom standing there, arms around each other, smiling broadly.

“Oh, don’t let us interrupt. I think you two have some things to work out. What say we finish fixing dinner and you two go do whatever it is you need to do,” Dom said with a broad grin.

“Maybe we do need to talk,” Viggo said, taking Sean by the hand and leading him out of the room. “You two are in charge, and don’t burn my house down,” he told them as he walked out the door.

Viggo lead Sean out of the kitchen, into the living room, and sat him on the couch. Sean hadn’t said a word yet, and looked like a cross between confused and thoroughly pleased.

“What just happened in there?” Viggo asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Sean replied, “but I’d like to try that again,” and he reached over to capture Viggo’s lips with his again, this time using more pressure and running his tongue along the seam.

Viggo opened his mouth and let Sean slide his tongue inside. They slipped, swirled and sucked at each other until they couldn’t breathe anymore and pulled apart. Both men were becoming very hard and the lust for each other was shining in their eyes. They sat there trying to catch their breath, and grinning like teenagers.

“Well, I guess we must both be thinking the same thing. Would you like to take this upstairs to my room?” Viggo asked.

“Absolutely,” Sean said.

Viggo grabbed his hand and they headed for the stairs. When they reached the top, they had to stop and kiss again briefly. Neither one could believe how good this felt.

When they got to Viggo’s room and closed the door behind them, it finally hit them both what they were about to do.

“How do we go about this?” Sean asked.

“You mean you’ve never done this before?” said Viggo.

“Yeah, a long time ago. I meant which one of us is going to do what,” Sean answered. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, been quite a while for me, too. I guess we just go for it and whatever feels right?” Viggo answered, as he pulled Sean closer and started to slide his shirt up and off his chest.

Sean moaned as Viggo found his nipple and started to suck and pull at it, before moving to the other. Viggo liked what he was hearing and kept it up.

“Hey, no fair. You need your shirt off too,” Sean complained.

Viggo grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, then pressed himself back against Sean, savoring the feel of their bare skin together. As Viggo was enjoying the feel of Sean against him, Sean reached over and started to lick and suck at Viggo’s neck. Slowly they started to make their way towards the bed.

When Sean knees hit the edge of the bed, they fell back onto it, with Viggo landing on top. As they started to grind into each other and continued to explore along their bodies, neither one knew if he would last to take this any further.

As Sean came up for air, he said, “I think we could do with a lot less clothes about now. Um, do we have anything to make this work? I didn’t exactly plan on needing condoms or lube when I came out here.”

“I don’t know. We could always ask the boys for something, if I don’t,” Viggo said.

He rolled slightly away from Sean to reach into his bedside table and didn’t even need to open the drawer. Sitting on top was a new box of condoms and tube of lube.

“Cheeky little shits. What made them think I’d be needing this?” Viggo growled.

But inside he was thanking them for not making him get up and go searching.

“Well, I guess maybe they knew something we didn’t,” Sean replied, as he peeled off his pants and boxers.

Viggo did the same and they rolled back together, as if there was a magnet drawing them. Slowly and surely Viggo started back on his attack of Sean’s chest, slipping lower as he went. He avoided touching Sean’s aching erection, and slid past it going over his hips and inside thighs, biting and sucking. Sean was arching off the bed in total agony. If Viggo didn’t touch him soon, he was going to come just from the extra stimulation alone.

Finally Viggo slid up and licked at Sean’s balls, causing him to moan and beg for more. Suddenly Viggo took Sean in, sucking him back as far down his throat as he could. It had been a long time and Viggo was out of practice. As Sean bucked up to meet Viggo’s mouth, Viggo opened the lube and squeezed a bit out onto his fingers. Reaching down, he rubbed his finger against Sean’s opening and then gently pushed one finger in carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He was so tight, and it was all Viggo could do to not rush things. He wanted this to be good for them both. As Sean rapidly got used to the feeling, Viggo added a second finger and started to slowly thrust into Sean’s hot, tight body, bending his fingers to rub across that magic spot that made Sean come undone.

“Oh, Jesus, Viggo. I can’t take this anymore. I need more of you. I want you in me now,” Sean moaned.

Viggo was more than willing to follow that request. He pulled his fingers out of Sean, causing the beautiful man to whimper, and reached for a condom. He tore the package open and slid it over his hard shaft. He grabbed the lube and coated himself with more than he needed, just to be sure that he didn’t hurt Sean more than he could help.

Viggo lowered himself between Sean’s legs and asked “Are you sure this is what you want? We can stop if you aren’t sure.”

In answer, Sean moved his legs to Viggo’s shoulder and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

“This is something I think I’ve wanted for a very long time.”

It was all Viggo needed to hear. As he leaned forward to kiss Sean, he also penetrated his body, sinking gradually in all the way to the hilt, stopping to let them both catch their breath and Sean to become accustomed to the invasion. After only a few moments, Sean flexed his body against Viggo’s and they began a slow and steady rhythm that soon had them both gasping and shaking. As their passion increased, so did their speed. Soon Viggo was slamming into Sean, and Sean was groaning and pushing back just as hard. Viggo reached between them and took Sean into his large warm hand, stroking in time to the movement of their bodies. It didn’t take long for Sean to come, shooting over Viggo’s hand and across his own stomach, calling Viggo's name. The feeling of Sean clamping down around him was enough to send Viggo over the edge and he exploded deep inside Sean, arching into his body and screaming his name. As Viggo collapsed next to Sean, pulling from his body, both men lay there gasping for air and gently stroking each other’s body.

As Viggo finally got his breath, he stroked Sean’s face and asked him, “Are you alright, Love? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Sean opened his eyes to gaze at the man lying in front of him, the man he now realized he had loved for a very long time.

“No, baby. Not at all. This was the most wonderful experience I can ever remember having. Why the hell have we waited so long to realize this?”

“I don’t know,” Viggo replied. “I guess we were just blind. Maybe we couldn’t see what was right in front of our eyes. All I know is that you are all I’ve been able to think of for quite a while now, and I don’t want this to ever stop.”

“I feel the same, Love,” Sean said. “I can’t imagine letting you go now. It will be hard at first, but I want this to last Forever.”

“Yes, love, Forever. We can work anything out, as long as I know I have you,” Viggo told him.

Downstairs, Orli and Dom had just finished eating and doing the dishes. They had been listening to the sounds coming from upstairs.

“Do you think we should put away the leftovers?” Dom asked.

“No, I have a feeling they’re going to need to come down in a bit for something to eat. Sounded like they wore themselves out. About damned time,” Orli answered.

As Dom slipped his arm around Orli’s waist, he said, “Well, let’s go give the old men something to listen to themselves.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” said Orli. “Do you think they’ll make it?”

“Well, if they’re anything like us, it should last a lifetime,” Dom said.

And they turned off the lights and headed upstairs to their own room, happy in the idea that they had helped two of their best friends come together, and secure in the knowledge that, for at least tonight, everyone in the house was going to have a very good night.

~end


End file.
